The PotC Gang Watch the Trailer Again!
by lateBloomer04
Summary: It's just like it sounds all the characters hang out and discuss the new At World's End trailer. It is quite silly, I must warn you :D


Disclaimer: All of the PotC characters belong to Disney. Thank you for finally releasing this trailer! It was well anticipated ;)

A/N: I did this for DMC, and now that the AWE trailer is up, I decided to continue my silly pirate story. It can be a bit random at times, just thought I'd warn you upfront.

The PotC Gang Watch the Trailer Again!

"Uh oh, here we go again," said Will as he and his companions were magically transported and whisked into a modern-day building. They plunked down on a comfy red couch in front of a large plasma screen TV.

"Where did Scarlett and Giselle go?" Jack asked, frantically searching the room for his female 'companions'.

"Shut up and forget about your whores for one second," Elizabeth insisted, motioning towards the screen. "It's starting."

Everybody took the hint and turned their attentions to the trailer. And when I mean everybody, I mean Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Tia Dalma, Barbossa, Davy Jones, Norrie, Bootstrap Bill, Governor Swann, Cutler Beckett, Mercer, Jack's Dad, Pintel, Ragetti, Murtogg, Mullroy, and Sao Feng.

A setting sun flashes on the screen. Then a ship that doesn't look like the _Black Pearl_ is shown. The Disney and Bruckheimer logos follow, and that whoever is holding that damn compass can't seem to make up their mind. A bunch of the main characters are shown. When Jack appears on screen, most everybody cheers. (Norrington, Beckett, and Davy Jones weren't among them, understandably.)

"So you did escape from the Kraken!" exclaimed Ragetti. "How was it living in the creature's belly?"

"It was bloody awful!" Jack grimaced. "But at least I survived." He grew quiet just as pirate Sao Feng welcomed everyone to Singapore.

"What can you tell us about yourself, Feng?" asked Gibbs.

"My name is Sao Feng, I'm Captain of the _Empress_, and I know how to kick ass." The oriental pirate stared at Gibbs menacingly.

"Ah. There you have it then," said Gibbs, cowering and moving over to give Feng more space on the couch. By this time, like a gazillion pirate ships had gathered on screen to unite against the East India Company.

"There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime," Barbossa was saying.

"And I owe them all money," Jack sighed with a tinge of regret. Pintel and Ragetti giggled at this. Random acts of violence follow on the screen. Then Will and Elizabeth kissed in the rain!

Will punched the air with his fist. "Yes!" he shouted. "I told you I end up with Elizabeth!" Jack made a sad face, but then he realized that he wouldn't have to suffer through life being stuck with one woman.

"Woohoo!" he cheered. "I escaped the terrible bonds of matrimony! Let's break out the rum and celebrate."

"Shhh!" said Governor Swann, glaring at Jack. On screen, Will asks Elizabeth to marry him. While watching this, Will and Elizabeth smile lovingly at each other. Will puts his arm around Elizabeth.

"Talk about an inopportune moment to propose," said Jack, shaking his head, as Will had just done so in the middle of a thunderstorm _and_ a sea battle. More random acts of violence occur in the trailer. Jack fights Davy Jones one-handed, holding the chest in the other hand.

"Bets! Bets! Place yer bets on ta fight," Tia said in her terrible accent.

"I'll bet twenty gold pieces," yelled Will. Tia wrote Will's bet down.

"Aw, Will, I didn't know you had that much faith in me," Jack said, all choked up.

"Well, actually, I was betting on Davy," Will said guiltily.

"Me too," Barbossa agreed.

"Me three!" added Governor Swann.

"Thanks a lot guys," Jack said sarcastically. "Suddenly I'm full of confidence." Elizabeth was shown on screen in full oriental regalia.

"Ooh, Elizabeth, you have such pretty costumes," sighed Ragetti. "Can I try them on when you are done with them?"

"Um, sure," said Elizabeth, a little weirded out. Spellbound by all the action, the characters watched the rest of the trailer.

"I guess this proves it. Jack is mad," said Beckett after the credits rolled.

"O' course," grinned Jack. "It's my idiom. I wouldn't be the Captain Jack Sparrow we all know and love if I weren't mad." He did have a point.

"What was Barbossa laughing at?" Elizabeth asked, looking at the pirate curiously.

"He was watching Will and I do this," said Jack. He and Will had snuck up behind Beckett and Norrington, and simultaneously gave them wedgies.

"Yeowwwwwwwww!" screamed Beckett and Norrie.

"Don't you ever do that again," Norrie told Will while massaging his backside. (Norrie was massaging his own backside. Not Will's. Ew. Just to clarify.)

Will was too busy rolling on the floor in laughter with Jack to pay attention to Norrie's pompous ramblings.

"I was enjoying watching my return to the navy," Norrie sniffed. "My fluffy wig never looked so distinguished! Now that I'm an admiral -"

"Who cares that you're an admiral? Your drunk arse was once a part of me crew, Norrie," Jack told him. "Don't forget that." Norrington shuddered at the memory.

"I wasn't in the trailer again," Elizabeth's dad said, clearly disappointed.

"I wasn't either, mate," said Will's dad.

"We fathers are so underappreciated," added Jack's dad. It was easy for everyone to see where Jack got his crazy walk and love for rum.

"Oh my God, it's Keith Richards!" cried Pintel. He walked over to the elder Mr. Sparrow and knelt before him. "I gravel at your feet! You are my favorite Rolling Stone!" Jack's dad just soaked up all the attention.

"Well, at guess I'm appreciated after all," Jack's dad quipped as Pintel fainted dead away, not being able to stand in the guitarist's presence.

"Guess who's back?!" sang Murtogg and Mullroy. "If you look carefully in the scene where Elizabeth tells Jack once and for all that he's not for her, you can see us in the background.

"Whoop-de-do," said Norrington, clearly not thrilled to see them.

"Hey, does anyone know what AWE stands for?" Mercer asked out of nowhere.

"How about, A Wacky Excursion?" That was Gibbs.

"No, A Wedding Extravaganza!" That was Elizabeth.

"Try A Wedgie Experience!" That was Beckett. "Will and Jack kept doing that to me every time my back was turned." Everyone laughed at him.

"A Weathered Eye!" That was Ragetti. Him and eyes – poor man.

"A Witless Eunuch!" Guess who that was. "Jaaaaack," Elizabeth said warningly.

"Sorry luv, old habits and all," grinned the Captain of the _Black Pearl_.

"Apples With Eggplant." That was Barbossa.

"A Will Executed!" Not surprisingly, that was Norrington. He received an icy glare from Elizabeth.

"Meep!" said Norrie, and hid behind Beckett, which was a mistake because Beckett was vertically challenged.

"It's got to be A Wonderful Ending." That was Will, who kissed Elizabeth just for good measure.

"Aye, I agree with that one," said Jack. "What say you?"

"Aye!" cried everyone. And a wonderful ending it was.

THE END

I was just so excited about the trailer, I had to write something to celebrate. Bring me May 25th! The last installment of the trilogy is going to be one for the ages!


End file.
